Winner Take All (sequel to A New Titan)
by mcooper767
Summary: He's back. He's come with a new warning. A new battle. A new tournament. The Master will destroy the universe as we know it; he's done it to so many others. Luckily, the Teen Titans are here to stop The Master's rampage, but they won't be the only contenders. Will the Teen Titans be prepared for what lies ahead? Let's hope. The Master is not the only thing they need to worry about.
1. An Unexpected Visitor, Gohan's Dread

**I own nothing!**

**For those who have not read the first one, A New Titan, here: ** s/8446208/1/A-New-Titan

**So, I said something about Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien being the only Z-Fighters left. Welp, you'll find out soon that Piccolo was wrong. And Koryandrs, your shout-out in this series will come. Soon. Huehuehuehuehuehue. Except you'll be a recurring name in the fic. The power levels are still screwed, so please don't complain. Or do complain. I'm not your mom.**

Crime never sleeps in Jump City, but at three in the morning after a day full of crime fighting in the cold, cold in California at least, it does get annoying. The blaring alarm of Titan Tower awoke the sleeping Saiyan. Gohan's bleary eyes opened, looking directly into the red light dimly illuminating his small room. He jumped out of his bed and threw his Daimao outfit on over a white, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of brown moccasins. "Come on, Gohan!" Robin yelled from outside his room, running through the hall.

Gohan grabbed his father's bow staff from under his bed and ran out the door, greeting the rest of his fellow Titans, also feeling cranky and tired. Starfire, on the other hand, was the happiest she had looked in a while. "Good morning, friends!" she exclaimed, making Robin and Raven wince. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Not so loud," Raven said, wiping the grin off of Starfire's face.

"It's three in the morning on a Thursday, January ninth, 2014," Robin said, alert, awake, and serious.

"But do you guys know what is happening today?" Starfire asked with hope, growing a small grin on her face.

"What's the occasion, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"It has to be good if you're _this_ awake at three A.M.," Beast Boy said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Blorthog!" Starfire jumped into the air. "Friendship Day!"

"That's great," Gohan said, sounding sarcastic due to his fatigue. "What's going on, Robin?"

Starfire frowned as she slumped, feeling her spirits dampened.

"Someone has broken into the Science and Industry museum," Robin said, "again."

"Let's get him," Gohan said. _Being a superhero is becoming more like a chore... I wish something exciting would happen. _

The six supers rushed out of the tower and into the night life of the city. Robin's slender, red motorcycle raced Cyborg's wide, short T-Car designed like its owner through the empty, paved roads under the streetlights between the tall skyscrapers while the other four soared through the sky with Beast Boy in the shape of a giant green wasp with six black legs. In no time at all, they reached the base of the wide staircase, looking up the flight at the massive museum designed like the Parthenon but with three sets of large double doors on the entrance of the museum. The Titans rushed up the stairs and into the museum's entry hall. A large Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton on a large pedestal for display greeted the Titans as they ran in. Assorted statues of Greek gods and goddesses outlined the inside walls with entryways to different exhibits in between statues. Out of the exhibit at the end of the hall with a heading of _Electrons Excited!, _a tall, fair-skinned Asian man with a goatee dressed in gold-plated armor and helm raced out of the exhibit with a fairly sized, wireless digital clock with numerous buttons in his arms, panting and bleeding from numerous cuts on his face. "Teen Titans: Go!" Robin said, running up to the perpetrator.

"You're next!" the man laughed, tripping over Robin's foot and landing on his face, still holding on to the clock.

The Titans surrounded him. "Next for what?"

The armored man rolled onto his back. "You're all dead! You are unbelievably _screwed!_" He started to press buttons on the clock.

A yellow beam of chi from above pierced the top of the clock, making it spark and smoke. The Titans looked up, seeing nothing but the spotlights on the ceiling turned off for the night. "Who did that?" Cyborg shouted, starting to feel like the man laughing on the floor would be the least of his concerns.

The man's nose started to bleed heavily as he laughed until his face turned blue. "You've just bought yourself a year! The Master comes for this universe now!"

Robin pulled the man to his feet by his collar. "Who are you?"

"His name is Warp," a familiar voice to Gohan said, stepping into the center of the circle. The person underneath the bloodied bandages concealing his head wore a hard, white vest with yellow, spiky shoulder pads and white boots with a yellow, spiky toe over a thin, blue jumpsuit. He was tall, around the same height as Gohan, and muscular. He wielded a katana with a white blade and blue handle, spinning it around with dangerous skill and fluidity. He sheathed it in a black _saya_ (katana sheath) and took Warp out of Robin's grasp.

Warp spat on the strange warrior's white gloves. "You couldn't save your own world from the Master," Warp said. "What makes you think you can prepare this world for his arrival?"

The warrior threw Warp to the ground. "It's because I've done it before."

Gohan suddenly felt sick on his stomach. The Messenger of the End Times was back. The warrior pulled out two energy rings and clamped them around Warp's hands, causing the strange villain to be crucified in mid-air. "Who are you?" Robin asked, looking the masked man in the face.

"You'll find out," he said. "Follow me."

"But what about _him_?" Beast Boy said, pointing to the kicking and screaming man on the invisible crucifix.

"He's known in several worlds, including this one, for theft," the warrior said, his voice cool and collected but with a heavy presence. "If your police can see, they'll arrest him."

"Before we go any further, I demand to know who you are," Robin insisted, making the secretive man stop before the entrance of the exhibit.

The man turned around, ripping off his bandages, shaking out his long, straight, lavender hair reaching to the middle of his back. He opened his cobalt blue eyes, staring intently at the six Titans in front of him. His tanned skin was not flawed, despite the fact that he was wearing bandages browned with dry, caked blood.

Gohan looked at the tall, young man in fear. _What is _he_ doing here?_

"Is everything alright?" Starfire asked, seeing the pained look in Gohan's onyx eyes.

"Hopefully," Gohan said, worrying Starfire even more.

"My name is Trunks," the warrior said. "I'm sixteen years old and I'm from the future."

"Why are you here?" Gohan said with an aggressive tone.

"I've come to warn you of a tragedy befalling your planet in one year," Trunks said. "Hopefully it will turn out better than the last time I came here."

"What's going to make it different than last time?" Gohan said, glaring at his personal member of The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"Show us," Robin said.

Trunks glared at Robin before turning back around, leading them through the dark exhibit filled with models of electron shells and walls with the definitions to different rules concerning electrons. One interactive model was a Frogger type game where you control an electron trying to move to the lowest energy level of the atom while dodging other electrons in his way. He led them to a round, exhibited portal labeled _Jump! Enter a Wormhole!_, used for teaching kids about String Theory and time travel. Trunks pulled a small, black remote out of his pocket with a small, blue button on the front. Trunks pressed the button, making electricity spark around the inside. He stepped into the portal, disappearing from sight.

The Teen Titans looked at each other. "Gohan," Starfire said, "you look at him like you fear him. Who is he to you?"

The other Titans looked at the newest member of their group.

"He was the one who warned me about Cell," Gohan said, "three years before my father died."

"He warned you, didn't he?" Beast Boy said. "You would have lost without him."

"Trunks coming _here_ means that he lost in his time line," Robin said. "Whatever is coming was too much for whoever fought it in the future."

"Let's see what we're up against," Cyborg said, stepping through the portal onto the top of a post-apocalyptic Titan Tower.

The other Titans followed, shocked at what they saw.

"It was Jump City, once," Trunks said, gesturing to all of the desolation that lay before them. The water surrounding the tower, once blue and shimmering with the bright Californian sun, was now a literal bloodbath, red with the blood of Jump City's citizens and littered with the floating, bloated corpses of the men, women, and children of the dead urban wasteland. The sky was dark and thunderous, with rain drenching Trunks and the Titans. "With the help of Warp, The Master was able to go on a spree of world hopping, slaughtering the beings of every planet Earth in every universe. Warp was going to send the Earth a year into the future, pitting an unprepared Earth against an experienced Master, but thanks to you, I was able to catch him. He won't stop with Earth's heroes; anyone he finds worthy in this universe will be transported to Papaya Island to fight each other in his sick game."

Starfire slumped to the ground, bawling her eyes out at the death surrounding her. "I cannot take it. I wish to leave this place."

Gohan lifted Starfire to her feet. "It will be alright," he said, starting to feel deep anger for whoever The Master was. "We won't let this happen."

Trunks opened the hatch to the top of Titan Tower. He hopped inside, followed by the Titans. "Whoa..." Beast Boy said, looking at the hallway of his home riddled with bullets, scorch marks, and holes. "What happened here?"

"The Titans' last stand," Trunk said.

"Where are they– we– now?" Robin asked.

Trunks turned to him with a grim expression on his face. "You don't want to know."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Take us to us."

Trunks sighed and kept walking down the hallway, turning the corner to the six rooms going down the long corridor, three on each side. "When I came to your alternate identities for help, I was too late."

Beast Boy opened the door to his room. The walls were covered in wide claw marks and red splotches of blood, the bed was on its side, and bullet shells littered the ground. Beast Boy gagged as he looked toward the center of the wall facing him, seeing the remains of a green bloatfly smeared across the wall. Beast Boy backed away, slowly closing the door. Raven and the other original Teen Titans backed out with the same expression on their faces. Horror. Gohan opened the room that was supposedly his, seeing nothing but the scorched walls and shrapnel. The body had been dragged out and thrown away. He closed the door, looking for any indication to who own the room. Etched in the front of the door in sloppy handwriting was "Hope!"

"I've seen enough," Robin said, trying to wipe his mind of the gore inside his room. "Who else knows about The Master's arrival besides for us?"

"No one so far," Trunks said, "but a lot of people will hear about it soon. He pulls as many of the universe's strongest fighters to the Budokai Tenkaichi and has them fight for the title of champion. He then fights the winner in a one-on-one, Winner-Take-All match. The prize is anything you can ask for if you win, along with the money prize. So far, no one has won."

"Budokai Tenkaichi?" Starfire said.

"You don't know?!" Beast Boy said, taken back at Starfire's innocent ignorance. "That's the most brutal martial arts tournament in the whole world! It's held every three years and next year is a tournament year!"

"When is The Master going to show himself?" Robin asked.

"Ten days before the tournament," Trunks said, "if he's feeling generous. I bought you three hundred and sixty five."

Trunks led them back to the top of the tower. "How powerful is he, Trunks?" Gohan said, grimacing at his old friend.

"He would defeat Cell in an instant," Trunks said. "Use this year wisely. Cherish your friends, and be careful of the friends you make. Go to Korin's Tower and Kami's Lookout and train there when you can." Gohan nodded, following Trunks back through the portal. Trunks placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'll find the other Z-fighters, including my father. They'll meet up with you at Kami's Lookout in six months."

"Goodbye, Trunks." Gohan walked out of the museum, ignoring the cackling mess that was Warp.

The travel back to the tower was silent like they had been to the wake of a funeral. The six Titans sat on their couch, looking at one another sorrowfully. "One year," Cyborg said. "One year of training."

"If The Master is really that strong," Beast Boy said, "how will we beat him?"

"One year will not be enough to fight something capable of slaughtering an entire planet," Starfire said.

"It has to be," Gohan said. "Earth has done it before."

"We also have more time than our alternate selves had," Robin said. "Let's train here until June first."

"Why can't we go now?" Gohan asked.

"We're still obligated to take care of crime in the city," Robin said, "and during the summer, Jump City's superhuman crime rates go down. The police will be able to handle the crime on their own then."

"We should also take this time to warn other supers," Raven said.

"The more good guys we have on our side, the better chance we have of winning," Cyborg said.

"Who are the Z-fighters Trunks spoke about?" Starfire asked.

"My old friends," Gohan said. "Most of them retired from fighting since the Cell Games, but Trunks will convince them to go up in arms."

"The more help we can get, the better," Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg," Robin said, "do you have our training simulator up and running?"

"I haven't checked in a while," Cyborg said. "I'll check now if you-"

The crime alarm started to ring again, making the exhausted Titans groan. Robin ran to the surveillance computer, projecting a hologram of the map of Jump City and its outskirts on the wall. "The Jump City mesa on the outskirts of town?" He zoomed closer to the red dot, pulling up an overhead view of the situation.

In the mesa ran a tall, thin teenage girl with long, flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her fair skin was covered in dirt and grime as well as her ragged, worn out jeans and black tee-shirt. Beast Boy looked over to the monitor and his jaw went slack as hearts grew in his eyes at the girl being chased by a giant, green scorpion through the early morning rocks. "Who is that?" Beast Boy dreamily asked.

"We're about to find out," Robin said. "Teen Titans: Go!"

The six teens rushed to the mesa where the supposed damsel in distress ran in fear from the hulking, twenty foot long scorpion. "There she is!" Beast Boy shouted, flying over the girl as a pterodactyl. "Guys! I got this! Stay back!" He rushed ahead of his fellow teammates and rocketed toward the monster.

He morphed into a large gorilla and fell directly on the back of the scorpion, grabbing its tail and ripping off the stinger. "Wait!" Robin shouted. "You can't handle him alone!"

Beast Boy hopped in front of the scorpion's face and grabbed it by its pincers, pushing the behemoth back. He quickly grinned at the girl screaming behind him and kept pushing, barely noticing the ground trembling beneath him. Gohan saw the ground under his friend and the scorpion start to split. "Beast Boy!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing Beast Boy's hand before the earth swallowed the scorpion snapping its pincers in the air to take the Titan with it. The two Titans stared at the girl with her arms spread apart. Her aura spiked as she clenched her fists and slowly pulled them together, closing the hole in the ground.

"Whoa..." Beast Boy sighed as he reverted to his human form. "She's amazing."

Gohan and the other Titans landed, running up to the super powered girl. "Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"How did you do that?" Raven asked.

"Can you control Earth?" Cyborg asked.

"What's your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you need medical attention?" Gohan asked.

"Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked rapidly.

The girl's head spun from the interrogation. "I'm alright, I can control earth, my name is Terra, I'm from Earth, I walked, red, uh... sure, I'll be your friend."

Starfire wrapped around Terra in a bear hug. "What a glorious day! Blorthog is not lost after all!"

Beast Boy walked over to her with his heart pounding through his ears. "H-hi; my name is-"

"Beast Boy!" Terra exclaimed in excitement. "I know who all of you are!"

Beast Boy blushed.

Terra broke free of Starfire's hug. "You're Starfire." She pointed to the other four Titans. "Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and..." she trailed off, pointing at Gohan.

"His name is Gohan," Robin said. "He's new to the team."

"Why are you out here?" Beast Boy asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "What brings you to the city?"

"I just go wherever the wind takes me," Terra said.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" Starfire offered, etching a wide grin on Beast Boy's face.

"Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "That would be awesome!" Beast Boy cleared his throat. "I mean, that would be cool."

Robin took pity on Terra. "We have a guest room open, but it needs a bit of work."

Terra realized how much her feet hurt after walking all Autumn. However, she knew that she had to keep moving. "I'll just stay on your couch," Terra said. "You don't need to fix a room up for me."

"Wait until you see it," Beast Boy said. "The guest room is huge!"

"Well, alright!" Terra said, following Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg into the city, leaving the other three back on the mesa.

A chill ran up Robin's spine. "Did anyone else feel that?"

Gohan and Raven nodded. "It's about Terra," Gohan said.

"What about her?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure," Gohan said. "We need to keep an eye on her at all costs."

"That won't be hard," Raven said, folding her arms as a slight tinge of jealousy made her scowl. "Beast Boy is practically in love."

"We cannot trust her," Robin said. "Not until she proves that she can be trusted."

"We need to know more about her," Gohan said.

"What if she won't talk?" Robin asked.

Raven smirked. "She won't need to talk."


	2. Terra

**I Own Nothing.**

"She might be cold," Beast Boy said, hopping off of his bed with his blanket and comforter. He couldn't sleep without seeing her in his head, and at this point, any excuse would do. He took a deep breath and reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a pair of green pajama pants. He opened the door and slowly walked out into the dark hallway. He walked up to the couch and looked over the back. "Where is she?" he said to himself, moving past the empty couch. He looked out of the large window overlooking the sandy shore of the island and bright skyline of Jump City at night. He looked down toward the shore, seeing her sitting on the sand and skipping stones across the water. Beast Boy rushed into the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button labeled "G". Beast Boy took another deep breath. "Can't this metal tin can go any faster?"

The double doors opened and Beast Boy rushed through with his comforter and blanket. "Terra!" he called out, running up to her.

He stepped in his blanket, tripping him and sliding him through sand. Terra looked behind her and blushed, giggling.

Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and kept running. He quickly threw his blanket and comforter over Terra's lap. "Come back inside," he said, "it's cold out here."

Terra grinned. "You're so sweet," she said, "but I was hoping one of you would come out. I need to talk to you."

Beast Boy started to sweat as Terra's grin faded into a small frown. _Say something witty!_ Beast Boy sat down. "Sure." Beast Boy's inner self majorly face-palmed.

"I might-" Terra stopped herself. "I have to leave Jump City."

Beast Boy's heart broke. "Why?" he said, trying not to sound more in despair than he was already.

Terra looked at the ground, away from the Titan. "I just have to. I don't want to burden you guys."

"Just stay for a little while," Beast Boy said, seeing the bruises on her lower legs. "You're not fit to go out again. Everyone likes you too; I like you."

Terra's eyes widened. She looked at Beast Boy. "Please; I cannot stay."

"Can you _try_ to stay here for a week?" Beast Boy asked. "I can give you a personal tour of the city."

Terra thought it over. "Yes," she said, making butterflies swirl around in Beast Boy's stomach. "But there is something I need to tell you first."

"What is it?"

"I have a problem," she said, grabbing his hand. "Promise not to tell."

Beast Boy's heart almost stopped. "I promise."

Terra flicked her finger upward, lifting a large rock out of the sand. She calmly moved her hand toward the water, whipping the rock three hundred feet across the water. "I can't completely control my powers."

Beast Boy nodded with a sincere expression on his face. "No one will hear it from me," Beast Boy said. "Just hang back when we're fighting baddies."

Terra grinned again. "Thank you, Beast Boy." She stood up with Beast Boy's blankets, wrapping them around herself.

"For the blankets or for the you-know-what?" Beast Boy said, genuinely confused.

Terra laughed. "Let's go back inside. It's midnight and I'm tired."

Beast Boy followed Terra inside, unaware of the eyes watching them. More particularly, they were watching her.

* * *

"Good morning everybody!" Cyborg shouted through Gohan's door, scaring the Saiyan awake.

Gohan rolled on his side and looked at the clock. "Five o'clock? Why so early?" He hopped out of bed and into a pair of red pajama pants with a black string tie in the front. Bleary-eyed, Gohan walked out of the room, joining the other Titans and Terra in the living room.

The early morning sun blinded them, making for a not very happy team of supers. Cyborg held up a calendar. "We have 150 days until we have to meet up with Gohan's old crew. Let's be sure to impress them when we meet them."

"I guess the obstacle course ready," Robin said.

"Follow me." Cyborg led the Titans into the elevator and took them down to the basement level. The doors opened, revealing a long, cold, hallway leading into a large, open room with nothing but an elevate+d surface three feet above the hard floor. Large, bright lights illuminated the cold, empty room.

"Where is the obstacle course?" Robin asked.

"I did my homework on the Budokai Tenaichi," Cyborg said. "I've set up a replica of the stage we'll be fighting on once we make it past the preliminaries."

"Wait," Terra said. "What is the Budokai Tenkaichi?"

"Thousands of martial artists from all over the world come to Papaya Island to fight in a tournament to prove who is the best, and the first prize depends on who is funding or hosting the event," Gohan said. "My father won the twenty third tournament under similar circumstances as ours."

"What did your father win?" Terra asked.

"Earth's safety," Gohan said.

"What's happening this time?" Terra asked.

Gohan told Terra of The Master and what he wanted. "We're entering the tournament to stop him."

"And as a bonus," Beast Boy said, "a whole butt-load of moolah."

"Count me in," Terra said. "I'll help you defeat him."

"It's not your fight," Raven said, glaring at her. "You don't need to help."

"So you're staying with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," she said, making Beast Boy's heart beat through his chest.

"I've developed drones with AI to spar against us in the ring," Cyborg said, pressing a green button on the side of the stage. A tall, humanoid robot made of white, padded steel rose from the center of the stage. "I've modeled them after a couple villains we've faced in the past and beefed them up. They'll know all of our fighting strengths and weaknesses after the first round."

"What are the rules of this tournament?" Starfire asked.

"Don't touch the ground outside of the ring. If you stay knocked down for ten seconds inside the ring, you lose." Gohan hopped up on the square ring first. "Let me have a go at it."

"I say Terra should get the first match," Robin said, softly pushing her toward the edge of the ring.

"I agree," Cyborg said. "Let's see what she's got."

Gohan nodded. He pulled Terra onto the ring. "Show us your metal."

Terra managed a fake grin and affirmative nod. She looked at Beast Boy. _"Don't attack," _Beast Boy mouthed.

Terra nodded, turning toward the center of the stage. Cyborg pressed a red button, making the AI drone charge.

Terra rolled out of the way and whipped around, sending a kick into the drone's back. The drone fell out of the ring and onto the ground. Cyborg pressed a blue button, shutting him down. "You're quick, Terra!" Cyborg said, clapping for her with the rest of the Titans, except Raven who was still cold and wary toward the teenage ground-shaker.

"Congrats, Terra!" Beast Boy said.

"Let me show you how it is done," Raven said, hopping up on stage. "Cyborg, turn the drone on."

Cyborg nodded and pressed the red button again. The drone hopped to its feet and climbed back on stage. The aura around Raven turned black. She raised her hand, lifting the drone into the air. "Wow," Terra said, staring at the Titan in awe.

Raven slammed the drone to the ground. The drone rolled to its feet and threw a punch. Raven leaned to the left, dodging the punch and flipping the drone over her shoulder. She grabbed the drone by the hands and spun around in a circle, whipping the drone out of the ring. "Way to go, Raven!" Robin exclaimed, leading the applause of Raven's excellent performance.

Terra looked at the ground, feeling her happiness of the moment slip away. "It's alright," Beast Boy said, patting her on the back. "You did great."

Gohan smirked. "Now it's my-" The red alarm started to sound. "Oh well," he said, feeling disappointed.

The Teen Titans rushed out of the stage replica room. Beast Boy and Terra stayed behind and out of earshot of the other Titans. "Don't worry about Raven," Beast Boy said. "It takes a while for her to get used to new people." Beast Boy chuckled. "In fact, I think she's still getting used to me."

Terra blushed. "Beast Boy," she said.

"What is it?"

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me."

Beast Boy blushed. "Don't sweat it-"

"You've been the nicest anyone has been to me since I ran away," she said, pulling him tighter to her.

"Ran away from what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Come on Beast Boy and Terra! With the haste!" Starfire called from the end of the hallway.

"We should go," Terra said, running toward the elevator with Beast Boy.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked.

Robin pulled up a live feed of all surveillance cameras installed around Jump City on the back wall of the elevator. "One second..." He sifted through the large number of cameras. "Here it is." He expanded the camera filming the small explosion just outside the jewelry store.

"Mumbo Jumbo? The H.I.V.E weirdos?" Gohan said.

Robin's eyes narrowed as the culprit stepped out of the smoke. "No way!"

Gohan looked at the screen and clenched his fists as the tall, muscular man in the black jumpsuit and black and orange mask stared into the surveillance camera. "Slade."

Terra squeezed Beast Boy's hand. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra realized that her nerves were getting to her. "Oh, nothing."

Raven rolled her eyes. _Have the integrity to tell him the truth._

They rushed out of the tower and into bright, cold, early morning Jump City, still dressed in their pajamas. "Slade!" Gohan shouted, spiking his aura as he reached the front of the demolished jewelry store.

"Pajamas?" Slade said, charging from behind him. "Am I your first run? I'm honored."

Gohan whipped around, clashing with his foe in a flurry of fast fists and feet. "Sorry, Robin!" Gohan said. "Slade wouldn't let me wait for the order!"

Robin just grunted in aggravation. "Teen Titans: Go!"

Starfire joined Gohan in the battle against Slade while the other four engaged the mini-army of Slade drones. "Hide!" Beast Boy told Terra, morphing into a large, green Dragon and flying into the air.

Terra swallowed her pride and hid behind the office building opposite to the jewelry store. Starfire shot several star bolts at the blur winning the battle and flew around the corner of the office building. She pushed Terra out of the way as Slade punched Gohan through the building, knocking him into her. "Sorry!" Gohan exclaimed, tumbling to the ground and on top of Starfire. The two heroes hopped to their feet, both catching a punch from Slade.

"Terra! Hit him with a rock!" Gohan said, slowly losing the edge against Slade in every passing moment.

Terra knew what Beast Boy had said, but she also knew what she had to do. Her aura spiked as the ground around her trembled. She threw a punch into the air, chucking small rocks at the side of Slade's body. "Terra! You need to please use more power, please!" Starfire said, straining against the Titans' biggest nemesis. "Do what you did with the scorpion!"

Terra swallowed hard. She raised both her arms and pushed forward, letting out a battle cry as the entire street in front of her was lifted high above her head.

Gohan's eyes widened and looked over, seeing the rock equivalent to a two-story building being thrown at them. Slade tossed them the jewels and fazed out, leaving the Titans to be crushed by the rock head-on.

Gohan and Starfire fell the ground, motionless under the rock. Gohan's vision went blurry as Terra's fuzzy figure ran over to them. "I'm sorry!" she said, Gohan barely being able to hear her due to his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. "I'm so sorry!" Terra tried lifting the rocks. "I can't- I'll get help! Just hold on!" She ran through the hole in the office building.

She ran right into Slade. "You knew this was a trap," he said, "and you thought you could escape it as long as your pathetic little friends backed you up." He wagged his index finger at her. "I thought you would have known better."

"What are you talking about?" Terra said, collapsing the second floor of the building on them and covering the holes Gohan made.

"If we can talk like civilized people, I'd be glad to show you," Slade said.

A yellow aura spiked around Terra. "Do you mind if I talk with my hands?"

She whipped large pieces of fallen cement and rock at the masked man. Slade effortlessly dodged them all, chuckling as he did so. "Impressive. The wall never stood a chance."

"Why are you here?" Terra shouted, trying another volley of rocks.

Slade fazed out, reappearing behind her. "I'm here to help, and I knew that staging a robbery would draw you out."

"I don't need your help," Terra snapped.

"You can't control your powers," Slade said. "You are like a rock," he continued, pulling out a rock from his pocket. "Rough around the edges." He started to squeeze the rock, crushing it in his hand. "But with my teachings, you will shine."

"Like I said before," Terra said, "I don't need your help."

"What happens when your friends find out?" Slade said. "Beast Boy can't keep his mouth shut forever."

"No," Terra said. "He promised."

Slade laughed. "You gullible fool! You honestly believe that he's telling you the truth!"

Terra's eyes started to glow yellow. The building started to shake as rocks started to swirl around her. No matter how much she tried suppressing it, the violent tugging in her stomach would not go away.

"Keep it together!" she told herself. "Keep control!"

"From all of the natural disasters you've caused, you're still acting like you had control in the first place." Slade held out his hand. "Join me. Be my apprentice. I will unlock the doors to unimaginable power."

Terra's aura exploded as the building came tumbling down. The entire city block started to shake. "Where are Starfire and Gohan?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Robin said, fending off a large group of drones by himself. "The last time I saw them, they went through the office building with Slade."

"Things must be really getting serious," Cyborg said, firing through several drones running with jewels lining their pockets.

"It's not them," Beast Boy growled in his wolf form. "It's Terra." Beast Boy reverted to his human form and ran into the tornado of rocks Terra had caused. He saw Terra levitating above the ground, her eyes glowing bright yellow. "Terra!" he called out.

Terra's eyes stopped glowing momentarily. "Help me!" she said with hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She had lost control; hopefully, the other Titans couldn't see it.

Beast Boy grabbed her hands, ignoring the hundreds of tiny, jagged pieces of rock cutting and stabbing him. He pulled her out of the rocky tornado. The rocks fell to the ground. Terra held Beast Boy close to her, crying her eyes out. "It's alright," he said.

"Gohan and Starfire!" she choked out. "I-"

"Get it off of them!" Robin shouted, pulling the rocks off of Gohan and Starfire.

"What did you do?" Raven shouted at the crying girl. "You could have killed them!"

"It was an accident!" Terra said. "I didn't mean to-"

Raven glared at her. "Not meaning to won't fix-"

"Raven," Starfire said, weakly getting up with Gohan unconscious on her shoulders. "It's alright. She was only trying to help."

* * *

Gohan awoke on the Titans' couch with his head propped up on a pillow and bandages on his chest, stomach, and head. He wondered who took off his shirt and put it back on. "Look who's awake," Beast Boy said, sitting next to Terra.

Gohan looked out the window, seeing the setting sun fall over the city. "I was out that long?"

"Yeah," Terra said. "Starfire collapsed as soon as she made it to the tower. I didn't mean to hit you, I was just trying to hit Slade."

Gohan stood up, pulling the bandages off his head. "It's fine. It was my fault for letting him go." Gohan grinned. "Just remind me to never tick you off."

Terra laughed. "Will do."

"I'm going to go see how Starfire is doing." Gohan walked down the hallway, leaving Beast Boy and Terra alone.

"What did I tell you?" Beast Boy said. "My lips are sealed."

Gohan knocked on Starfire's door. "Starfire?" he said.

"One minute, please!" Starfire said, slowly emerging from her room in a bright yellow rain coat and hat and a thick, green scarf covering her neck. Large, black, rain boots covered her feet and green oven mitts covered her hands. She seemed slightly taller than she was earlier that morning, now only an inch shorter than the half-Saiyan. "Hello, Gohan! You are better?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to ask you."

"I am fine," Starfire said, slowly shrinking back into her room. "I am perfectly alright."

"What's going on, Starfire?" Gohan asked. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I am going through a fashion change," Starfire said. "It should take four Earth months before I can go back to wearing my old clothes!"

"Alright then," Gohan said, backing away from the door. "I'm just going to leave that alone," he said to himself, finding the other Titans.

Over the course of the next week, Gohan started to notice a pattern with Terra. After the seventh set of bandages, he decided he would say something this evening. He felt the same way she did when he was getting used to his own powers. He knew what to do about her control, and he knew a teacher that could make her a formidable fighter. "What's this about?" Terra said, feeling nervous as the Teen Titans surrounded her in the living room.

"Since you've been a help to us in taking down evil," Robin said, pulling out a shiny Titan communicator from behind his back, "we all decided that you deserve to officially be one of us."

Terra's jaw hit the floor. "Me? A Titan? You guys must be joking!"

"Do we look like we're joking?" Robin said, handing her the communicator.

Terra reluctantly took the communicator. "I don't know about this. Give me a-"

"Can we show her now?" Starfire said excitedly, hopping up and down.

"You're going to love this," Beast Boy said, grabbing Terra by the hand and leading her into the hallway where all of the rooms were located.

"Where are we going?" Terra said, barely being able to keep up.

Beast Boy led her to the end of the hall. "I'll let you open the door."

Terra looked at the door labeled "Terra's room" and opened it. She gasped as she walked inside, looking up at the ceiling designed like a starry night sky. A large bed next to a closet and other furnishings filled the room, along with a flat screen television in the corner of the room. "This is amazing!" she said. "I can't thank you guys enough!"

"So you'll stay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Heck yes!" Terra shouted, wrapping her arms around the green shape-shifter.

"That's not all," Gohan said.

"What could possibly be better than this?" Terra asked.

"Well," Gohan said, "I can't really top that." Gohan rushed into his room, quickly returning with a pair of brown moccasins and an outfit consisting of purple pants and vest.

"What is this?" Terra said, nearly gagging at the moccasins.

"My teacher, Piccolo, taught me to control my powers," Gohan said. His smile faded as the color drained out of Terra's face. "He'll definitely help you learn how to control yours."

Terra started to shake. "You- how did you-"

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, seeing Beast Boy nearly faint.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, watching Beast Boy stumble over to the wall. "Are you alright?"

Terra dropped her communicator. She growled in anger and faced Beast Boy. "You told them, didn't you?"

"No!" Beast Boy stammered. "No! Of course I didn't; I promise!"

"He was right!" Terra shouted. "You lied to me!"

"Who was right?" Beast Boy asked, chasing Terra down the hallway. "Terra! Wait!"

Terra opened the window and hopped out, surfing through the air on a levitating chunk of rock. "Don't come after me," she snarled, flying out of sight.

Beast Boy dropped to his knees. "Please," he said quietly. "Come back."

"Beast Boy," Gohan said, "I didn't mean to do this. I figured it out on my own."

Beast Boy looked at him. Gohan felt even worse when he realized that Beast Boy's face wasn't angry. Beast Boy's face was sad. He didn't cry; his expression was empty and his voice was a whisper. "I couldn't even say goodbye."

Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, trying to console her green friend without letting her anger at Terra show. _"She'll be back," _a tiny voice inside the back of her head said. _"Don't let your guard down."_

**Well, that escalated quickly.**


	3. Date With Destiny

**I own nothing**

_May thirty first; approximately five months since Terra left._

"Does everyone have their bags ready?" Starfire asked, dragging several of her suitcases out from her neat, pink, girly room into the living room. "We leave tomorrow morning." Starfire had switched her strange attire to her normal crime-fighting costume, but she filled it out in an entirely new way.

"Is it really the end of May already?" Beast Boy asked solemnly, with nothing but a medium-sized, rolling suitcase in front of him.

"Yeah." Gohan looked away from his friend and out the window at the rising sun. He still felt awful for what he did to Beast Boy five months ago, even though it was her keeping the secrets. He hefted a large duffel bag filled with his outfits and training equipment on his shoulder. "Tomorrow we get to _real_ training."

"What do you mean, _real_ training?" Cyborg asked, slightly insulted at Gohan's statement. His only items were a small bag of books and a small, mobile generator designed to act like a charger. "We've been doing _real_ training for the past five months. We've stopped at least one freak every day."

"You don't know the Z-Fighters," Gohan said. "Sorry to sound arrogant, but the stuff here pales in comparison."

Cyborg laughed. "You're joking, right?"

Gohan smirked. "We won't jump to conclusions unless we know for sure," Robin said, repositioning his mask. He carried a small duffel bag over his shoulder. "However, I am a bit anxious to learn some new fighting styles."

Raven walked out of her room, rolling her suitcase behind her. She wiped a thin strand of her long, violet hair under her indigo hood out of her face. "I sent out a confirmation message to Aqualad and the others. They know about the sign-up deadline."

"Awesome," Robin said.

"I wish Terra was with us," Beast Boy said.

"When she left, she never said that she was abandoning the tournament," Gohan said, making Beast Boy's face light up. "You may see her there."

Beast Boy frowned again. "But will she trust me?"

"If she's there, I'll take the fall for it," Gohan said. "I'll say I was eavesdropping if she doesn't believe that I figured it out on my own."

"Gohan is planning on telling the lie?" Starfire said, worried about her friend's moral compass. "I am afraid Gohan is spending too much time around Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted simultaneously.

Cyborg turned the television on. "I'm going to go make breakfast. Call me if something good is on."

A picture of a tournament square all too familiar to Gohan caught his attention on the screen. "Guys! This is the commercial for the tournament!"

The Titans turned their attention toward the television. "Warriors, fighters, combatants of Earth and beyond," a voice similar to the movie trailer narrator said, "are you ready to face off against each other in intense, one-on-one combat to prove you're the best?" A picture of Goku on the screen holding the championship belt and trophy filled with money made Gohan chuckle. "Sign-ups online, on the phone, or in person on the island start tomorrow and go until the start of the new year! Only one thousand and twenty four spots are available!"

Beast Boy swallowed hard. "_Only_ one thousand and twenty four? I don't think I can turn into that many animals!"

"Train hard, fighters!" the narrator said as clips showing various preliminary matches on small match stages rolled across the screen. "You've got six months before the twenty fifth World Martial Arts Tournament Budokai Tenkaichi commences! By using the number or website on the screen, you can confirm your chance to become the best fighter Earth has ever seen, today!"

The commercial ended with the superhuman fine print reading by the narrator. "Is it that annoying every time?" Raven asked.

"It used to be worse," Gohan said.

"I'll sign us up now," Robin said, pulling up the website to the Budokai Tenkaichi and signing them up. "Now there are only one thousand and eighteen people we have to fight!" Robin said, making Beast Boy groan.

The screen changed to the inside of a girl's room. "What?" Gohan said, pressing the channel buttons on his remote.

"Dude, change it back!" Beast Boy said. "Yu-Yu-Oturan-Clorox-Piece-Jump-X-Stars-A-plus-battle-cards-Z comes on at nine!"

"I'm trying!" Gohan said.

Raven gagged at all of the hot pink in the large room. A queen-sized bed under a pink chandelier was positioned next to a window with pink frames. "Teen Titans!" a high-pitched, girly voice shouted. Two hands grabbed whatever was feeding the live footage and turned it around to a short, thin, blonde girl with bright, blue eyes. She pursed her lips at the camera and folded her arms. Raven gagged again at the hot pink prom dress the girl in the video wore along with a pink headband. Her face was caked in make-up and her long hair was decorated by a pink barrette."Teen Titans!" she screamed again, getting the six Titans' full attention.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Robin said monotonously. "We're in the middle of something."

"My _stupid_ dad and my even more _stupid_ boyfriend Fang both left me here in this _stupid_ city to sign up for some _stupid_ tournament, leaving me without a prom date or a way to get to the prom dance on a fancy boat!" Kitten said, throwing a pink teddy bear across the room.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Raven said. "We stop villains like your father, not appease brats like you."

A devilish grin spread across Kitten's face. "You're going to have to please me somehow," she said, "or I'll blow up the Golden Gate Bridge with the explosives my father left there to get one of you _stupid_ Titans into going."

"You're bluffing," Cyborg said. "There's no way we would have let that slide."

"We did it while you were distracted with Slade," she said, showing them the remote detonator in her hand. "My father has eyes everywhere."

"We have no choice," Beast Boy said. "Tons of cars go on that bridge every day. What do you want one of us to do at your dance?"

"Prom," Kitten corrected. "I want one of you to do whatever I say for the duration of the dance. It ends at midnight and starts at eight. If you don't, that gate and everyone on it is dead."

"Fine," Robin said, grimacing at what he was about to do. "I'll go with you," he choked out.

Kitten examined each of the male Titans closely. "No," she said. "I want the Titan that my father's been blabbering about."

Robin sighed in relief. "Sorry guys," Robin said, laughing at the other three male Titans.

"You!" she exclaimed, pointing to Gohan. "You're the one!"

"I apologize, Cyborg," Starfire said, giggling. "You must go on the date."

"It wasn't me she pointed at," Cyborg said.

"Gofan! Hokan! No... Gohan!" Kitten shouted. "You will date me and like it, or the bridge blows!"

"He most certainly will not!" Starfire shouted, much to everyone's surprise.

"I bet you he will," Kitten said, shaking the detonator. "Besides, who wouldn't want to date the hottest girl in the world?"

"I wouldn't," Beast Boy said, making Kitten scowl.

"I sent you two thousand dollars in the mail for a suit," Kitten said. "Pick me up at seven and we need to get there by seven thirty." Kitten's camera shut off, returning the television control to the Teen Titans.

"Suddenly, I'm not so sad about not having a girl in my life," Beast Boy said.

Starfire's eyes started to glow with red-hot anger. "Starfire, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

Starfire appeared to be grinning, when in reality she was gritting her teeth. "Absolutely fine!" she shouted. "I'm going with you to buy the suit and to pick up the stupid Kitten girl."

Gohan shrunk. "Okay!" he said quietly.

"The rest of us will disarm the bomb," Robin said, trying to hold back from bursting into laughter.

Gohan looked at Robin. "Robin, are you-"

"Gotta go to the bathroom," Robin said quickly, rushing down the hallway.

Gohan sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said sadly.

"Cannot we just eviscerate the girl and the detonator where she stands?" Starfire said.

"What?" Gohan said, not believing that he heard Starfire say that.

"Nothing," Starfire said. "Let's go shopping," Starfire said painfully, pulling Gohan out of the tower.

"We need to get to work on finding those bombs," Cyborg said.

The red alarm blared, making the four Titans groan. "Who is it this time?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven pulled up a map of Jump City, zooming in on the little red blip on the screen. "Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous."

"What about the bombs?" Cyborg asked.

"The bombs will have to wait," Robin said. "Teen Titans: Go!"

* * *

Gohan and a fuming Starfire exited the suit store, walking down the sidewalk of Jump City. Gohan wore a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and shiny, black, dress shoes. The sun started to set, but Starfire's anger was still on the rise. Gohan checked the time on the watch he bought with Kitten's money. "It's five minutes to seven," he said. "I should be getting over there now."

Starfire's communicator started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped the top, seeing Robin's face on the communicator. "Star!" he said. "Jinx and the others are at it again!"

Starfire stuffed it back in her pocket. "I have to go as well," she said, bursting into the air with a trail of neon green energy fading behind her.

Gohan sighed and flew above the city, pulling out a note card with Kitten's address on it. "I hope this ends quickly," he said, approaching the large, pink, Victorian-style house in the quiet suburban neighborhood of Jump City. "Who butchered that house?" Gohan said, approaching the door.

Before he could even ring it, Kitten ripped the door open and threw her arms around him. "Gohan-bear!" she exclaimed. "It's only six fifty eight and thirty seven seconds! Why so early?"

A black limo drove down the street with the windows down. Gohan cleared his throat. "Well, I, uh-"

"You say you're going to _fly_ me to the prom?" Kitten said, loud enough to where the limo passengers' heads popped out of the window. "And that you like me way better than Cassie?"

"Shut up, Kitten!" Cassie shouted from the limo. "You're just mad that Fang left you for me!"

Kitten nearly crushed Gohan's hand as she dragged him over to the window. "Obviously I'm over him now! Gohan-bear is stronger, faster, smarter, sweeter, kinder, and lives in a bigger house!"

"He doesn't look like much," Cassie said, glaring at him with her dark brown eyes. "I remember him being that super-freak genius from Jump City High, but stronger than Fang? I doubt it."

"Gohan-bear, lift the limo with one finger," Kitten ordered, flashing the detonator at him.

Gohan slowly cracked a grin on his face. "Anything for you," he said through grit teeth, effortlessly tipping the limo on its side with his pinky. He set the car back down again.

"What do you say to that, Cassie?" Kitten laughed as Cassie scowled.

"Drive," Cassie said, driving off in her limo.

"Put your arm around my waist and fly in front of the limo," Kitten said. "I wouldn't mind if you grabbed some _other_ things too-"

Gohan put his arm around her waist and flew into the air, flying just above the limo. Kitten smirked as Cassie screamed loud enough to cause the limo to shake. "I'm going to fly faster now. We have a minute to get here."

Kitten's eyes widened. "Wait! I've never-"

Gohan burst into the sky, finding the large, white cruise boat on a long, wide river still docked. Gohan landed in front of the ramp leading to the ship. "School ID?" the usher in front of the ramp asked.

Gohan and Kitten flashed their ID's and walked up the ramp. "Aren't you so excited to be here?" Kitten happily shouted, purposely drawing attention.

"Never been happier, dear-"

"Call me _baby_," Kitten said sternly.

"_Baby,_" Gohan choked out, wanting to tear out his own throat.

Kitten giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "Let's have some fun."

Kitten wrapped herself around Gohan's arm and pulled him onto the deck of the ship with wooden floorboards and multicolored headlights screwed on the captain's quarters in the center of the ship. A deactivated spotlight sat at the watcher's post twenty feet over the deck, ready to spot any couples dancing. The crowded boat started to dissipate to the circle of tables with white roses in pink vases next to red, scented candles.

"Wait here," Kitten said, sitting her involuntary date down at one of the tables near the ramp of the ship. "I need to find a bathroom," she said, smirking lustfully. "You can join me, if you-"

"I'll wait here," Gohan interjected, absolutely appalled at Kitten's sultry attitude toward him. _This is getting out of hand!_

Kitten pursed her lips. "You're crazy," she said, leaving to find a restroom.

"Gohan," Starfire's voice said from behind him. Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, gasping at the stunning Tamaranean princess wearing a purple, sleeveless dress displaying her curvaceous figure and white long gloves reaching past her elbow. Her outfit was topped off with priceless, green jewels hanging off her neck and black high heels making her a little bit taller than the half-Saiyan. If Gohan wasn't paying attention, he would have been drooling. "I thought you were with the other Titans," Gohan said, starting to sweat.

"I was told to investigate the girl," Starfire said, seeing Kitten exit the bathroom on the other side of the ship, "and I plan to do so." Her eyes started to glow neon green. "_Thoroughly._" Starfire vanished, reappearing among a group of girls who also came without dates.

Kitten walked back over to the table. "Ask me to dance."

"I don't dance," Gohan said bluntly.

Kitten shook the detonator in his face. "How about now?"

"Wanna dance?" Gohan said, getting dragged directly under the spotlight.

"Of course, Gohan-bear!" she shouted. "I would love to have a romantic dance with you under the spotlight!"

Starfire's aura spiked as she crushed her plastic cup of punch in her hand. A short couple in matching colors and glasses slowly approached the snack table Starfire leaned up against. "Are you alright?" the boyfriend asked.

"Ka'amastae Toff Ju'urkchachlorkggroph!" Starfire barked, scaring them away.

The slow dancing song ended. Gohan sighed in relief. "Now that's over," he said, walking briskly back to the table.

The next song started, making Kitten gasp. "Another slow song!" she said, pulling him back onto the dance floor. She squeezed up against him and moved his hand to her lower back, making Gohan blush in embarrassment. Gohan felt something hard under his hand. He looked over her shoulder, seeing the detonator in her back pocket.

_I never mention this to anyone,_ he told himself, lowering his hand into her pocket.

Kitten's eyes filled with hunger. "Meow!" she exclaimed, purring like a cat while she grabbed his collar. "Kiss me, Titan!"

Starfire's jaw dropped.

Gohan pulled himself away from Kitten with the detonator in hand. "Sorry," he said, holding the detonator, "but I really don't like you like that." Gohan whipped the detonator into the air. "Let's have some fireworks!" he said, blasting the detonator to a million pieces.

"Nice light show, Gohan-bear!" Kitten said, revealing a second detonator under a rose on her dress, "it's the perfect background for our kiss!"

_Another one?!_ Gohan thought to himself, being dragged toward Kitten again.

Kitten puckered her red lips, inching toward Gohan's face. She held her thumb over the detonator trigger with her free hand. "Lock lips or get a bunch of people killed!"

Gohan slapped the second detonator out of Kitten's hand. "Not on my life!" Gohan shouted, obliterating the detonator with a blue ball of chi

Kitten scowled and tried kissing him anyway. Gohan tried pushing her away, but her grip was like steel. "What the heck is that?!" a tall, lanky teenager going stag with his friends shouted, watching a tall boy in tattered blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a leather jacket with the head of a giant Black Widow spider with eight legs sprouting from the spider body branching off from his neck crawl onto the ship.

His six, red eyes targeted the Saiyan. "Get your filthy hands off my girl!" he snarled with a perfect American accent, creeping Gohan out even more.

"Fang!" Kitten said, pushing Gohan away from her. She hugged the spider man. "He tried to kiss me."

Gohan's eyes widened. "What?!"

"He's a dead man!" Fang shouted, charging toward Gohan.

Gohan hopped into the air, dodging a strike from a long, black leg. Gohan whipped around, nailing Fang in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick. Fang slid into the snack table, knocking a bowl of guacamole into Starfire's dress. Kitten pointed and laughed. Starfire's eyes turned green as she fazed out, tackling the bratty teenager to the ground.

Fang spat a stream of poison into Gohan's face, burning his eyes, nose, and mouth worse than any bottle of pepper spray could. Gohan stumbled back, screaming in pain while rubbing his eyes. "Two can play at that game!" Gohan barked, taking a series of blows to the chest and stomach.

Gohan burst into the air. "Solar Flare!" he shouted, blinding everything in a mile radius with a flash brighter than the sun.

Fang shrieked like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. "How dare you!" he shouted, covering everyone on the ship in webs.

"Gohan!" Starfire shouted, feeling the super strong web take effect. "I can't move!"

Gohan felt a line of web hit his chest, pulling him toward Fang's clutches. "You won't win!" Gohan said, firing a volley of chi waves into Fang's face.

"Yes, I will." Fang fell off the side of the ship, dragging Kitten with him. "I'll see you at the tournament, Gohan," he said, crawling onto the docks with police cars waiting for him.

Gohan crashed into Fang with a heel strike, sending him and his girlfriend tumbling to the ground. "I'll let you guys take it from here," Gohan said, giving a thumb up to the policemen. He flew back onto the deck of the ship. Gohan destroyed the webs with his chi blasts, leaving everyone covered in super strong silk.

Starfire's communicator started to buzz. Starfire flipped the screen up, seeing Robin's face with the HIVE students tied up in the background. "HIVE has been defeated and the bombs have been disarmed," Robin said, "we're coming your way." Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you covered in w-"

Starfire shut her communicator.

Gohan freed the last couple. "Sorry they ruined your prom."

"What are you talking about?!" the tall, pudgy, light-skinned boyfriend with blonde hair said.

"That was awesome!" his boyfriend said, holding his boyfriend's hand.

Gohan and Starfire met in the center of the dance floor. The spotlight focused on them. "More lights!" Starfire said, shielding her eyes from the intense lights.

The captain cleared his throat. "And the winner of prom king and queen is..." he said with a booming voice, "Gohan and Starfire!" he exclaimed.

The two Titans received applause from the other couples. Gohan grabbed Starfire's hands, drawing her close to him. Starfire put her head on Gohan's shoulders as the last slow song of the night came on, giving them the last dance.


	4. Kami's Lookout

**I own nothing**

**PREPARE YOURSELVES! SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL!**

After a night like yesterday, Gohan was more excited than he had ever been. "It's been so long since I've seen everyone," Gohan said, donning his weighted, purple Daimao outfit with a long, flowing, white cape with broad shoulder pads and brown moccasins. "Are you guys excited?" he asked his fellow Titans.

"I will be when I can find the place!" Cyborg said, looking on his computer's map for Korin's tower. "All I'm finding is a white totem pole in the middle of who knows where-"

"That's it!" Gohan said, peaking around Cyborg and pointing to the totem pole.

"The tower is a totem pole?" Robin asked. "We can't even see the top from here. I doubt anyone lives up there."

"You'll find out when we get there," Gohan said. "Robin, Cyborg, you guys will need a way to fly. Kami won't let you up the tower unless you can get up there yourself. We don't have the time to wait for climbing."

"Already taken care of," Robin said, revealing the thrusters in the bottom of his shoes. "We made sure both of our rocket boots worked last night."

"Then let's go," Gohan said, grabbing his suitcase.

The Teen Titans grabbed their belongings for the trip and followed Gohan out of the tower. Gohan squinted as the early morning sun rose in the east, creating a beautiful variety of orange and pink colors in the sky. Cyborg pulled out his car keys. "Y'all ready?"

"Road trip!" Robin shouted. "Shotgun!"

Cyborg clicked a button and the T-car, a car built and designed like its cyborg builder, rolled out of the garage and stopped in front of them. A long, metal bridge rose from the water and connected the island to the mainland of Jump City. "There are only five seats," Gohan said.

"You doubt my abilities, young Gohan!" Cyborg said in a bad, British accent, clicking another button on the remote. The car's tires expanded and the traction on them became more like hooks made for tearing through rough terrain. The car's body grew in height, length, and width as the ceiling raised, a third row with two wide seats appeared from the back, and a spacious trunk allowed for a lot of storage. Tinted windows prevented anything from seeing the inside. "I present to you, the T-ruck!"

"I still call shotgun!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg and Robin threw their bags into the back and hopped into the black leather, front seats.

Gohan opened the side door to the middle row with two connecting seats centered in the middle of the car and a thin space for the people sitting in the back row to get to the doors. He took Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy's bags and threw them in the back. "I'll get into the back," Beast Boy said, taking the left window seat in the back with collapsible cup holders. He turned to the middle and right seat and sighed. She was supposed to be here.

Anger swelled in Raven's stomach. Beast Boy still felt like it was his fault, even after all this time. _When I see her again, it will not be a happy reunion._ She climbed into the middle seat next to the saddened shape-shifter, putting her books in the right seat.

"Are you not to enter the car?" Starfire asked.

"Ladies first," Gohan said, letting her into the car first. He stepped in and closed the door. "Are we ready?" Cyborg asked. "Because I'm going to go!"

"Where is this tower?" Starfire asked.

"Northeastern Montana," the T-ruck's automated GPS said. "Estimated time is twelve hours, thirteen seconds. Current time is five fifty-nine, forty seven seconds-" An orange light on the dashboard started to beep. "Gas at thirty percent. Change soon."

"I filled this thing up yesterday!" Cyborg shouted, angrily driving into Jump City. "What happened to it?"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "About that," he said.

"Darn it, Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted. "Where did you take my car?!"

"Nowhere, master Cyborg," the GPS said. "He sat in the front seat listening to the radio and pretending that he was a race car driver.

"You're paying for gas!" Cyborg said, turning left into a gas station.

"I'll tell the cashier what pump we are next to," Gohan said, taking Beast Boy's wallet and opening the door. "Does anyone want anything?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "That's my money!"

"I'd like a jumbo bag of beef jerky," Cyborg said, grinning deviously. "The sixteen ninety-nine bag!"

"I will accompany you," Starfire said, getting out of the car. "I crave the spherical orbs of multicolored fruitiness."

Starfire and Gohan headed toward the small gas station store. "Sorry," A tall, muscular man in a ski mask with a deep, scratchy voice said. "I'm afraid I can't let you in."

Gohan looked into the window, seeing the guard's lanky partner holding the scrawny, teenage cashier at gunpoint with a submachine gun. Gohan frowned and took the guard out with one solid knee strike to the stomach. Starfire rushed into the store and disarmed the gunman before he could react. Gohan tapped his pupil, knocking him to the ground. The pimply cashier nearly crapped his pants. "Seventy dollars on pump three, please," Gohan said, placing a hundred-dollar bill in front of the boy.

"Will that be all?" he stammered.

Starfire dumped an assortment of candy and snacks and drinks on the table, along with Cyborg's ten-pound bag of teriyaki beef jerky. "No," Starfire said. "We're getting this-"

"Just take it for free," he said, his knees still shaking.

"Are you sure?" Gohan said, getting his change back for the gas. "We have the money to-"

"It's my treat," he said, "for saving me and stuff."

"Okay," Gohan said. "Thanks."

The cashier nodded and bagged the items.

Gohan and Starfire walked out of the store and back to the T-ruck. "What took you so long?" Robin said as he put gas in the truck.

"We had to beat up two goons," Gohan said, reaching into Robin's open window and tossing Beast Boy his wallet with the change. "The snacks are free."

"Nice!" Cyborg said, immediately digging into the beef jerky.

The Teen Titans got back in the car and drove off with a full tank. "Now the road trip begins!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Twelve hours had passed quickly, except for the various stops at restaurants or in the middle of nowhere for Beast Boy's bladder. "Turn left in the next fifty feet," the GPS said.

Cyborg looked left, seeing nothing but dark, dense forest and a tall, white pole in the far distance. "Turn left?" Cyborg said. "There is no road!"

"Kami wasn't very social," Gohan said. "I'll carry the car over the forest."

"Wasn't?" Beast Boy said.

"No need," Cyborg said. "T-ruck, engage the MALL Program!"

Large clubs sprang from the front of the car, quickly clearing a path for them to the base of the tower. "Here we are," Gohan said, seeing the seemingly endless height of the tower. They stopped at the base and hopped out of the car.

Gohan reached into the trunk and opened his bag, pulling out the Power Pole. "Why do you need that?" Raven asked.

"This is the key to getting into the lookout," Gohan said, looking up at the evening sky. "Kami will zap you from the air if the key isn't in its hole." He closed the trunk and started floating into the air.

"T-ruck, engage the camouflage!" Cyborg ordered.

The T-ruck vanished as its cloaking device initiated. Cyborg locked the doors and activated his rocket boots.

"Let's do this!" Beast Boy exclaimed, morphing into a large, green, condor.

The six Titans took off into the sky, flying above the clouds. A yellow ring of energy caught Gohan's attention near the huge, red, upside-down dome shaped lookout. "What is that?" he said, watching the ring get higher and higher.

"I see it too," Cyborg said, opening a panel on his arm and zooming in on the floating ring in the dark. A chunk of rock floated in the center of the ring, and long, flowing, blonde hair could barely be seen from the camera. "It's Terra!" he exclaimed.

Raven's eyes widened with shock. _What is she doing here?!_

Beast Boy screamed in delight and burst higher into the air, flying right next to her. _She's as beautiful as she was before,_ he thought, growing hearts in his eyes. The only difference about Terra was in the way she did her hair, having it fall over one eye now.

"Beast Boy!" Terra gasped. She looked over the rock she floated on. "Hi, guys!" she shouted, waving at the other Titans.

Gohan smiled and waved back. "Our friend!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have returned!"

"Beast Boy's going to start acting normal again," Robin said.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked sternly.

"I've been working on controlling my powers over the past few months," Terra said. "I was told by some locals that this kid with spiky hair climbed the tower to learn how to hone and strengthen his powers, so that's what I want to do."

"I have the key," Gohan said, flying around half of the lookout until he found a tiny hole. "Here!" he said, pushing the hole staff inside. "Power Pole: extend!" he shouted, hearing the pole rattle as it grew to its full length. A bright, blue force field revealed itself on the top of the lookout and then quickly faded, granting them access. "To the top, guys!"

The seven supers landed on the white, marble floors of the tropical-themed lookout with long stretches of green grass with palm trees growing on them. Evergreen trees surrounded the edges of the tower except for the back of a large, hourglass-shaped building that's back was near the edge. Two smaller buildings shaped like hourglasses sat in a triangle with the main building. While standing on the tower, the sky looked like it was still daytime. "You made it," the other Saiyan half-blood said, exiting one of the small buildings. Trunks walked up to Terra. "I don't think I've met you."

Terra held out her hand confidently. "My name is Terra."

Trunks grinned, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"How did you get in here?" Gohan asked.

"I used the Power Pole from my dimension," Trunks said. "Let's introduce your friends, Gohan."

Seven warriors, all unique in appearance, emerged from the same small tower Trunks came out of. An extremely tall, green-skinned humanoid with big, pointy ears, purple antennae on his forehead, and pink, oval-shaped patches of skin on his arms and large hands grinned at Gohan. "I see you are taking pride," he said, wearing the same outfit his student wore along with a white turban.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed. "You're joining the tournament too?"

"Yeah," Piccolo said. "I'm also taking the opportunity to teach one of the other Titans."

"Are you not going to say hi to us, Gohan?" a tall man with tanned skin, long, black hair, and a scar over his right eye and on his left cheek said. He wore an orange vest with the kanji for "bandit" on the front over a dark blue tee-shirt and orange pants. He and the extremely short, bald, nose-less man with six dots on his forehead and big eyes wore similar outfits with black Chinese shoes. However, the short warrior's kanji said "monk" on the front.

"Yeah, Gohan!" the short man said, grinning at his best friend's son. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry Yamcha," he said, bowing to the scarred bandit. "Sorry, Krillin." He bowed to the short martial artist.

"Hey, Gohan! Long time, no see!" A tall, bald, muscular man with a third eye with a small pupil on his forehead walked up to the Saiyan, patting him on the back. "You remember Chiaotzu, right?"Tien said.

Gohan bowed to the tiny, thin, childlike psychic with pale white skin and bright red cheeks. Chiaotzu and Tien both wore green vests with yellow, long-sleeved shirts underneath and black pants with Chinese martial artists' shoes. Both of the kanji on the back of their uniforms read "crane".

"I remember when you were as tall as I am!" Chiaotzu said in a high-pitched voice. "What happened!"

"It's good to see you too, Chiaotzu," Gohan said.

"Alright," the short, tanned man with dark brown, spiky hair said, rolling his onyx eyes. His hair came to one tall point at the end, adding seven inches to his overall height. Despite his size, he was well toned and muscular. He wore the same uniform as Trunks, except his uniform had a strange, red emblem over his heart inside a ring of strange, alien phrases. "Enough with the introductions."

"And then there's Vegeta," Krillin said, sounding like he was tolerating Vegeta more than anything else.

Finally, two strange humanoids emerged from the large hourglass at the other side of the lookout. One was short and thin, but being of the same race as Piccolo, he had green skin, antennae, and pointy ears. The other man was of average height and had coal-black skin with full, red lips and round, beady eyes. He wore an open, red vest revealing his portly physique with white, baggy pants and a white turban with a blue pearl on the front. "I am Mr. Popo," he said in an eerily calm tone, "and this is Dende."

"Hello, Gohan!" Dende said, running up to him in glowing, white robes. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Don't forget about me!" the oldest-looking warrior wearing red sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, sandals, and a bronze turtle shell on his back said, rubbing his long, white mustache. "How are you doing, Gohan?"

Terra's jaw dropped. "No way!" she said, bowing to the old man. "It is such a huge honor to meet you, Muten Roshi!"

"It's nice to meet you too," Roshi said, taken back by the young person's respect.

"Sorry," Terra said. "After all of my time traveling around, I've heard a lot about you."

"Mostly good things, right?" Roshi said. "Good things from _women_, sexy women, most likely."

"Alright, maggots!" Popo said, silencing the fifteen heroes of Earth and Dende. "Listen up! Popo's about to teach you the pecking order."

"The pecking order?" Dende said. "I wasn't aware of any-"

"It goes you," he said, pointing to the fifteen warriors in front of him. "The dirt," he continued, grabbing a handful of dirt under the grass by the palm trees and whipping it at the Teen Titans with such force that it knocked an Evergreen tree off of the lookout. "The worms inside of the dirt."

Beast Boy flinched, but Popo threw nothing else.

"Popo's stool, Dende, then Popo," Popo finished. "Any questions?"

Beast Boy raised his hand. "Does that mean that we're first or if you're first or-"

Popo fazed out, slapping Beast Boy across the face. Beast Boy sailed off the side of the lookout and through the air, falling thousands of feet. Popo reappeared in his original spot in a split second. "Enjoy the climb back up, bitch!" he shouted.

The other Titans were too scared to move.

"Any more questions?" Popo asked in his calm voice again.

No one dared to say a word.

"Good," Popo said, watching a bruised, green bat fly onto the lookout. The bat morphed into Beast Boy who was still dizzy and holding his cheek. "Now we can begin."

"Gohan, you and the other Titans get into a line," Trunks said. "Popo can only take one student at a time, and it will take six months for one to complete his training."

"Show us what you can do, Robin," Popo said, falling into stance. "I will then select your teacher."

Robin charged toward Popo. "Try this!" Robin said, throwing a volley of quick punches toward the deity.

Popo caught Robin's fists and forced him to the ground. "Your technique is sloppy."

"Sloppy? I'm a minimum of seventh degree black belt in twenty different martial arts!" Robin exclaimed, throwing a sweep kick. Popo hopped over the kick and returned his own into Robin's cheek, sending him tumbling into a palm tree. Robin hopped to his feet.

"You will be taught by Krillin and Yamcha," Popo said.

"What?!" Robin said. "I demand a rematch!"

"Trust me, kid," Yamcha said, "you do not want a rematch."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, throwing a palm tree at the supernatural martial artist.

Mr. Popo flipped over the tree. "Kamehameha!" he exclaimed, quickly firing a blue wave of death. Raven flailed rapidly in the air until she caught on to the top of an Evergreen. "Tien and Chiaoztu."

Raven looked at Chiaotzu. "He is going to train me?"

"It would be in your best interest not to underestimate me," Chiaotzu said.

"My turn!" Cyborg said, letting out a battle cry as he rushed toward Mister Popo.

Popo flipped back, already analyzing the way Cyborg ran and how his body worked. Popo darted forward, tapping a spot on Cyborg's chest, stomach, and neck. Cyborg fell to the ground. "Trunks, show Cyborg how to battle defensively."

"Are you going to help me up?" Cyborg asked.

Popo tapped Cyborg's back. "Beast Boy, you are next."

Before Beast Boy could morph, Popo had already hit him three times. "No fair!" Beast Boy said, shaking the spots out of his eyes.

"Piccolo, you know what to do." Popo gestured toward Terra. "Face me."

Terra's aura spiked, making the lookout rumble. She raised both of her hands, lifting both stretches of dirt with the palm trees into the air. Popo charged, sending a punch into her stomach. Terra snapped her hands downward, coating Popo in dirt. Her friends started clapping. She was the first one to land an attack on him. "How did I do," Terra said, staggering back from the first attack.

Popo knocked her to the ground with a swift kick. "Roshi will teach you to break the human barrier, much like your fellow Titans."

"I need more influence than that!" Roshi said, folding his arms.

"While traveling through this part of the United States, I've come by some stores that I think you'll like," Terra said.

"Done!" Roshi exclaimed. "Just no mermaid magazines, alright?"

"Mermaid?" Terra said, confused at her new teacher's words.

"My pupils have done some weird things," Roshi said.

"Starfire, you're next," Popo said.

Starfire's eyes started to glow green. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Princess?" he muttered under his breath.

Popo knocked Starfire to the ground with a palm strike. "Vegeta, you can train Starfire."

"Koriand'r," Vegeta said, making Starfire's eyes widen. "There is much we need to discuss."

"That leaves you with me," Popo said, charging toward Gohan.

Gohan clashed with Mister Popo, disappearing in a flurry of furious exchanges.

"I see," Popo said, easily blocking a series of attacks. "You are much stronger than your father at his age. Your training will be more intense."

Gohan doubled over as Mr. Popo kicked him in the stomach. "When do we start training?" Robin asked.

"Tomorrow morning at five," Krillin said.

"Koriand'r and I are leaving now," Vegeta said, pulling a strange remote out of a pocket in his jumpsuit. He pressed a green button, and two, small, circular pods with round, red windows crashed into the center of the lookout. "Inside your pod you'll find Saiyan armor and a red scouter. We initiate our training tonight."

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked while being pushed into her pod.

"The real question is where are we _not_ going to go?" Vegeta laughed, climbing into his pod. "By the time Koriand'r comes back, she'll crush all of you!" he said, bursting into space with Starfire.

"That was strange," Yamcha said. "I've never seen Vegeta do something like that before."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Vegeta was _nice._" Gohan thought it over. "If Vegeta could be nice, that would be nice."

"Maybe he has the right idea," Piccolo said, grabbing Beast Boy's wrist.

"Why are we leaving now?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're feistier at night," Piccolo said, bursting into the air.

"What's feistier?" Beast Boy screamed, disappearing from view.

"There is something I can't wait to show you," Trunks said, flying off with Cyborg.

Tien stuck his tongue out at Yamcha. "Raven's gonna kick Robin's butt!" Tien taunted, grabbing Raven by the wrist and rocketing into the air.

"I doubt it!" Yamcha said. "Robin, we're starting our training tonight!"

Yamcha snatched Robin's arm and raced for the edge of the lookout. "Wait!" Robin shouted. "All my stuff is down there and-"

Krillin shoved Robin off the tower. "See you guys soon, I hope." Krillin fell off the side.

Roshi laughed, but his face showed a bit of pain. "I remember when Tien and Yamcha first met; they absolutely hated each other. When Goku brought them together, they became the biggest rivals I've ever seen." Roshi's eyes filled with sadness, despite his grin. "Why don't you show me to these stores you talked about."

"Tonight?" Terra said. "But we just got here!"

"I won't train you otherwise," Roshi said. "It was the same for Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and-" He paused. "And Goku."

"Who is Goku?" Terra asked.

Roshi frowned and his bald head started to sweat. "Let's go," Roshi said, hopping over the side of the lookout with Terra's hand in his.

"That leaves you with me," Popo said, staring at Gohan. He started to chuckle, his laughter growing until he had gone full maniac. All the while, he remained staring at Gohan, refusing to blink even once.

Gohan now understood why the name "Popo" gave his father the chills.

**I want to hear what you guys think! Do you think that the Z-Fighters will be good teachers to the Titans? What strange teachings will Mister Popo have in store for Gohan? How does Vegeta know Starfire's real name? _Who is Goku?_**


	5. Training: A Short and Strange Start

**I own nothing**

**This will be a short chapter, as I might not have time to write all next week.**

"We're here," Krillin said with a tired Robin on his back. Robin looked up at the bright, early morning sky. "Let's go, Yamcha!" Krillin said.

Yamcha nodded, flying toward the ground. Robin looked down at the dizzying height below him, seeing nothing but sand. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In the middle of the Gobi Desert," Yamcha said. "We're actually headed to Beijing."

"Why are we stopping here?" Robin asked.

"Krillin and I are going to Beijing," Yamcha said. "You'll have to walk from here on out."

"Is this a test?" Robin said, stepping into the sand. Krillin and Yamcha stripped the boy of his utility belt.

"That's mine!" Robin said, swiping for his belt. Yamcha hopped back, holding the belt in hand.

"You'll get it back once you find us," Yamcha said.

"I found you!" Robin said, racing toward Yamcha.

Yamcha rushed toward his pupil, taking on the form of a sleek, black wolf with glowing, red eyes.

Robin froze, taking the full force of Yamcha's attack. "Wolf Fang Fist!" A palm strike crashed into Robin's chest, sending him tumbling across the sand.

"What was that?!" Robin said, feeling all of his energy drained from the one attack.

"Find us, and you'll learn," Yamcha said.

Krillin and Yamcha flew off into the air, leaving Robin to fend for himself. "Wait!"

"You think he's gonna find us?" Krillin asked.

"The Boy Wonder?" Yamcha said, slightly increasing his speed. "Yeah, no doubt about it."

"Do you think I could become Batman?" Krillin asked.

"Would your wife approve?" Yamcha asked, laughing at the torment on his friend's face.

"On second thought, I like being Krillin." Krillin and Yamcha fazed out.

"When I find them, I'm going to destroy them," Robin said, angrily trudging through the sand for the next five days. He approached a large gate leading into the outskirts of Beijing.

"You made it," Yamcha said, grinning as Robin charged toward him.

Krillin spun around, knocking Robin to the ground with a roundhouse kick. "You still have energy after that? Great! Now we can begin!"

"Can I get my belt back?" Robin asked.

"You won't be wearing your costume during training," Krillin said.

"Get up, Terra!" Roshi said, shaking Terra awake.

Terra's eyes opened slowly. She looked outside of her teacher's small, pink house on the extremely small, tropical island in the middle of the ocean. "It's so dark outside! What's going on?"

"You have to deliver milk," Roshi said. "Breakfast starts in an hour and a half."

"I don't have a breakfast time though!" Terra whined, struggling to her feet. On her back was a fifty pound turtle shell and weighted bands on her wrists and ankles.

"It's not for your breakfast," Roshi said. "It's for the three hundred inhabitants of the island across the water."

"What?!" Terra exclaimed.

"Let's not waste any time," Roshi said, floating in the air.

Terra followed Roshi outside and flew into the air on a large rock. They sailed over the water to a bigger island the size of a small city with small, dome-like houses and a path leading up an extremely tall volcano. A short, humanoid goat standing next to a large amount of crates with milk bottles waved at Roshi. "Who do ya have this time-ba?"

"Her name is Terra," Roshi said. "She'll deliver all of the milk in no time at all."

"Good, because the festival today gets everyone up in a half an hour-ba," the goat said, making Terra's jaw dropped.

Terra looked at the houses going all the way up the mountain. "There's no way I can-"

"You better get to it," Roshi said, handing her a crate.

Terra scowled and started delivering the milk, straining with every motion. She made it to the top of the mountain with thirty seconds to spare, dropping the last bottle of milk in front of the house. She turned around, looking directly down the path. She took a step forward and lost her footing, falling all the way down the hill. Roshi's foot stopped her rough descent at the bottom of the hill. "Can we take a break?" Terra asked.

"Why?" Roshi said, helping her to her feet. "Your day has just begun!"

"What?!" Terra climbed to her feet.

"Now you have to plow a field."

"That shouldn't be too bad," Terra said. "With my powers, I can-"

"With no powers, and with only your hands," Roshi said, laughing at Terra's scowl. "My student Krillin made the same face when I told him that. Even my other student-" He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "No time to waste. Let's go."

"I would like it if I can keep my cloak," Raven said, feeling exposed in the weighted Crane uniform: a heavy green vest over a yellow tee-shirt, green pants held up with a white belt, and black wrist and ankle weights. Her long hair flapped around wildly in the wind. Stilts were attached to the bottom of her shoes, making it very hard to balance.

"The cloak will hinder your field of vision," Tien said. "Until you can sense energies and track movements like I can, no cloak." Tien and Chiaotzu balanced on stilts high above the rough, icy terrain of the snowy mountains.

"Besides," Chiaotzu said. "You're prettier without it."

Raven blushed, staying silent on that comment.

"Let's get started then," Tien said. "Our main focus will be on chi control, meditation, and balance."

"Chi control?" Raven manipulated a ball of dark energy on her hand with ease. "I can already do that."

"Chi control is not just about channeling destructive energy," Chiaotzu said. "It's also about channeling the energy created by your emotions."

Raven's eyes widened. "My emotions are dangerous!" she stepped back, forgetting she was on stilts. She screamed as she fell back, but Tien caught her before she fell.

"So were ours," Tien said. "That's why Popo chose us to train you." Tien's third eye opened entirely, making Raven hop back in surprise.

"The Jagan Eye?" Raven said. "But how did you-"

"Control, meditation, and balance," Tien said.

Raven understood. "I would like to begin."

"Good," Tien said. "Our base is ten miles south. Once we get there we will begin meditation."

Raven turned south, feeling tired already as she looked at the steep, slippery, jagged slope in front of them. She shivered and started walking. A white beam of chi flew past her head. "By the way," Chiaotzu said. "Don't get hit."

Tien swept Raven off balance with a kick. Raven flipped around, landing hard on her stilts. "Dodonpa!" Tien exclaimed, firing a yellow beam of chi just above Raven's head.

Raven started running down the hill, tripping several times on the way down. Chiaotzu glided down the hill. "This should be interesting."

"This should be fun!" Tien corrected, sliding after his friend.

"What is this place?" Cyborg asked. Trunks took him to a large mountain range relatively close to Kami's lookout compared to his fellow Titans' destinations. They finished walking up the dirt path under the overbearing sun to a heavily rusted, metal door with a red ribbon emblem on the front. Trunks held his hand out, busting the door down with a single chi blast.

"This is a secret lab for the Red Ribbon Army," Trunks said, using the light of a strange, bulky device with a dark green screen on the top of it to see into the room.

"The Red Ribbon Army?" Cyborg said, "you mean that terrorist group that the Justice League destroyed?"

"It wasn't the Justice League," Trunks said. "It was Goku."

"Goku?" Cyborg said. "By himself?"

"The Justice League took out what was left," Trunks said. "Goku destroyed the majority of them."

Cyborg started to realize why Gohan idolized his father so much. "What are we doing here, then?"

"I'm looking for the blueprints to an old project Red Ribbon's top scientist drew," Trunks said. "I hope to give you upgrades capable of the power of an android. You'd be on par with a Super Saiyan if we do it right."

Cyborg's right arm turned into a bright headlight. "Better?"

"Thanks," Trunks said, stepping over the dried bloodstains on the floor of a small, messy room cluttered with a variety of blueprints. "There were twenty one Androids, and I hope that I can give you the best upgrades from each of them."

"Twenty one upgrades in six months?" Cyborg said. "My body can't handle all of that!"

"You'll be training as we go along," Trunks said. "Once you get used to one, we'll do the next."

"I don't know about that," Cyborg said. "If I go past my limit, I may die."

"That's why I'll take the utmost precaution when I place the upgrades on you." Trunks sorted all of the blueprints in a neat stack and set up an operation table.

"How do you know that Gero's components and mine are compatible?" Cyborg asked.

"Because your technology belongs to Doctor Gero," Trunks said.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "What?!"

"He made you what you are now, and knowing Gero, all parts are compatible."

Cyborg laid on the operation table. Trunks opened a door near the back of the room, revealing three failed androids laying in frozen capsules. They were all upgraded with the parts displayed on the blueprints. "Alright," Trunks said, taking a deep breath. He cleaned off a set of tools in the corner of the room in a sink on the wall and scanned the top blueprint. "Are you ready, Cyborg?"

"I guess," Cyborg said. "Let's get started." Cyborg fell asleep instantly, acting as his own anesthetic.

"Where are we?" Starfire said. "I've never been to this region of space before."

"Cironielia," Vegeta said through her red scouter. "It has twice the gravity of Earth."

Starfire looked out of her pod's red window, seeing the large, red planet in front of her. "What will we do when we get there?"

"Cironielia is a level ten hostile planet that Galfore and I visited to establish a Planet Trade Organization resting point," Vegeta said. "They despise Saiyans, but Tamaraneans even more."

"Why do they hate us?" Starfire asked.

"We told the natives what we were there to do, they said no, and Galfore kicked their asses," Vegeta said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Starfire asked again.

"We're gonna kick their asses again, that's what!" Vegeta said.

"Galfore never told me his chapter with you in his space travels," Starfire said. "How did you know him?"

"When I was your age, Frieza went ape-shit with power and expanded his empire. The Saiyans were his workers, but only because he destroyed our planet-"

"Entering Cironielia's gravity field," the pod's automated system said. "Please exit the pod."

"Here's my favorite part!" Vegeta said, opening the pod and leaping from it.

Starfire shakily opened her pod. "Vegeta! Wait!" She jumped out of the pod.

They entered the atmosphere, falling through the red sky of the flat, bleak planet and landing on the purple, mushy ground. "Anyway, they sent me to Tamaran to force the king to sell the planet, and-"

Seven giant, paper white, spider-like humanoids with seven legs and pincers for hands rose from the ground, surrounding the duo. "Vegeta!" one Cironielian hissed.

"Please," Starfire said, feeling her entire body slow down due to the gravity. "We do not wish to fight-"

"And a dirty Troq!" another one hissed, making Starfire's eyes glow green.

"Vegeta, I believe we should kick the butt now," Starfire said.

"When we kill these Kla'artgops, I'll tell you more about the stories of Galfore and I." Vegeta spiked his aura. "Koriand'r, attack without mercy."

"But we haven't-"

"It's either us or them, princess!" Vegeta said, decapitating one of the monsters with ease.

Starfire barely dodged a giant pincer planning to cut her in half. She looked up at the hatred in the monster's eyes, realizing that Vegeta was right.

"Welcome to training, Koriand'r!" Vegeta shouted, happily engaging another beast.

Piccolo dropped Beast Boy on his back in the dirt of the wasteland. Beast Boy looked up, seeing the large, bright moon. Beast Boy hopped to his feet. "What am I gonna learn first?" Beast Boy said. "How to fly? Toss boulders? Fire laser beams from my hand?" He looked at Piccolo for an answer, but received only a blank stare. "So what are we doing?"

Piccolo continued to stare at him, saying nothing.

"Uh," Beast Boy snapped his fingers in front of Piccolo's face. "Dude? Are you okay?"

He waved his hand through Piccolo's body. "What the-" Piccolo disappeared. Beast Boy's heart started to beat through his ears. "Mr. Piccolo?!" Beast Boy shouted. "Dude?! Not funny!"

The roar of a large, reptilian creature Beast Boy had turned into many times made Beast Boy shake. "A Tyrannosaurus Rex?" He turned around, seeing a tall, green dinosaur with very sharp teeth lean forward to take a bite.

Beast Boy turned around to run, but was kicked very hard in the side of his head. "Dodge!" Piccolo's voice shouted.

Beast Boy rolled back, scrambling to his feet. "Piccolo?!"

"DODGE!" Piccolo kicked Beast Boy in the chin, sending him barreling into the sky.

"What are you doing?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"DODGE!" Piccolo barked again, slamming his knee into Beast Boy's spine.

Beast Boy scrambled to his feet again, barely dodging a palm strike. "I did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Now I can-"

"DODGE!" Piccolo slapped Beast Boy across the face.

Beast Boy spun through the air uncontrollably, wondering if he would even make it to the tournament.


End file.
